Influenza viruses are manor agents of epidemic disease with resultant deaths from pneumonia. Rapid detection of type A influenza permits administration of amantadine to contacts and prevents unnecessary use of antibiotics. Since type A influenza may lead to pneumonia in the elderly, this is of especial importance in geriatric facilities. Rapid viral detection systems for influenza viruses will be developed based on the development of highly avid monoclonal antibodies to the major internal antigens of these viruses. These antigens are nearly invariant among type A influenza viruses and therefore provide stable reagents which are 'immune' to antigenic shift and drift. The monoclonal antibodies will be applied to use in enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays and other antibody based systems such as time-resolved fluoroimmunoassay (TRFIA) and immunofluorescence analysis. Our current panel of monoclonal antibodies to M-protein of type A influenza virus permits direct detection of influenza in nasopharyngeal specimens by TRFIA; increased sensitivity will permit detection of influenza in specimens containing lower levels of antigen. Our long term goal during the phase I period is the development of monoclonal antibodies to the major internal antigens of type B influenza viruses.